


Showered in Love

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Three words that mean everything.





	Showered in Love

“I love you.”

Lance froze, looking at Shiro in shock. The words came out of him quickly, came swiftly, and he hadn't even realized.

Or, well, he should have realized. Shiro _was_ wearing the blue crop top Lance had gotten him (as a gag gift, he hadn't ever expected Shiro to ever actually _wear_ the thing), while Lance wore his black cat thigh-high socks.

Shiro launched into bed, laughing, and went about kissing every inch of Lance's skin he could reach. Lance giggled, turning into full-blown laughter with every butterfly kiss Shiro laid on him.

“I. Love. You.” Shiro punctuated each word with each kiss. He pulled up to look at Lance seriously. “And I will shower you with all the love I have for you.”

“ShiroooOOOH!” Lance shrieked as Shiro bent back down to continue his onslaught, and he didn't think he could have ever meant it more.

 


End file.
